nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yahiko Niosaki
'Character First Name' Yahiko. '' 'Character Last Name' ''Niosaki. 'IMVU Username' lYahikol { All pictures you see are either drawn by me or made with digital art by me.} 'Nickname: ' Yahi' 'Age' 22 years old. 'Date of Birth' 10/ 10/ 180. AN. 'Gender' Female. 'Ethnicity' Aisan. 'Height' 5"10 ''Weight ''140lbs. { No she's not fatt, she's strong and has a lot up-top, sorta.} ''Blood Type ''AB. 'Occupation' Shinobi. 'Scars/Tattoos' ' ' Scars all over her back, a scar a cross her right eye. 'Affiliation' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Yahiko's personality is very harsh as she has been through a lot during her life. Growing up to be an orphan was not easy, and being tourtred and even being betrayed by her lover was the cause of this hatred the builded up inside of her as well as the ever growing darkness within her. She is anything but kind, she is capeable of kindness but only when she feels like sparing the effort to show it. She can be hostile and towards those she just met, and she is often the type to test, or in this case test to see if the person or pray will die or survive from her blade. She's very cunning in a way and if she needed to get what she wanted she would have no problem in using her beauty against her enemy or apponent. For those she knows and deems important to her life she may show a bit of her kind side but it would be rare. She can be a bit cocky and very fiesty when it comes to an intense situation, in fact she can be down right repulsive with her choices of words, let's just say she's one to find that calling out to the enamy as a "fat fucking, two-inched, balless bimbo" was very intertaining for her. Oh, and did I mention that she sure does like to say the word " FUCK!?" She has quite the mouth on her, but be weary, she's a ticking time-bomb. She has no problem with attacking, defeating, killing a friend or team member she holds value to if they cross her path or get in her way or try to stop her from what she wants to do or desires for what ever her reason. 'Behaviour' Yahiko, is quite well behaved, although she is rather moody, but when it comes to a serious event or like I said something that she must do, she can put on quite the good act, despite the rage that's burried beneath her silence. ''Nindo '' " You say that love and peice is the answer for your resolve in this world? I say feed off of your hatred and let my blade tell you of my own resolve-... once it peirces through your chest..." '' 'Summoning' ''None. 'Bloodline/Clan' N/A. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin - Rank A 'Element One' NONE. 'Element Two' NONE. 'Weapon of choice' Duel swords, poison, spiked chains with paper bombs attached to it. {Her own home made binding weapon.} 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu. 'Chakra colour' Dark purple with a hint of black.{ Because her Chakra is demonic chakra. Again I will state a reason below on her bio. } 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 (12) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' 'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 (6) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 2 (2) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): ''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): _________________________________ Total: 37 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies' None. { Will update.} 'Enemies' None. { Will update.} 'Background Information' { Under construction. Please allow me time to get my biogrophy together and fixed as I do have to make quite a bit of changes. Thanks. } 'Roleplaying Library' An Unexpected Visitor Part I - 4/25/14 - No points 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))